Learning to Trust
by BeingTaylor
Summary: (Human!Guardians) Neglected, abused and unloved. Will he be able to get the help and care he has always be deprived of?
1. Chapter 1

Big, baby blue eyes opened as the first ray of sunshine hit them. The baby the eyes belonged to, let out a little coo as he fully awoke, eager to start another day.

Quietly, he laid there in the play pen he had fallen asleep in, patiently waiting for his mother to wake up to feed him. He occupied his time by watching out of the big picture window, smiling a toothless smile whenever a bird would land on a tree branch. He would let out a soft coo if he could hear it sing.

After a long while, the little baby started to get antsy. He began to lye out a few whimpers every few minutes, before they turned into full on cries.

The sound of a door slam resounded throughout the home, quickly followed by heavy footsteps approaching the room he was in. The little baby flinched at the sudden loud sounds, whimpering after every few cries.

"Would you shut up, already?" A female voice screeched as she walked up to the play pen the little defenseless baby was in.

Scared, the baby fell quiet, looking up at his mother. The frightening feeling passed, and the baby reached up his tiny arms, reaching for the warmth and comfort of his beloved mother. He gave a gummy smile and cooed happily.  
His mother's expression didn't change from the angered one she wore when she walked in. "What do you want now?" She hissed as she watched the happy, bouncy baby reach toward her. She rolled her dark brown eyes and stepped away from the pen, and stomped toward the kitchen.

The little baby boy stopped cooing and looked up, confused, at the empty space where his mother just stood in, with his arms still out stretched. Tiny tears welled up in his bright blue eyes. He let out a quiet, little cry before he wailed again.

His mother stomped back into the room. "Here!" She harshly snapped as she all but threw a bottle of formula into the pen. "There's your damn food, now be quiet!" She disappeared again and a door slam was heard again.

The baby boy just laid there, looking over at the bottle that was rolled up against the other side of the pen. He tried to reach for it, but it was too far away. He whimpered when he failed to get his food, and tears filled his eyes again, spilled out and down his cheeks. But this time, he didn't cry out.


	2. Chapter 2

A little boy, no older than three, sat on the living room floor of his trailer home playing with his alphabet blocks. He was completely content with playing his made up game while his mother was out of the house.

The front door opening then slamming shut alerted the tiny tot of his mother's arrival. Knowing the daily drill, he quickly picked up his blocks and toddled to his knocked over playpen and crawled under the blankets.

The tall figure of his mother stumbled in the room with and equally tall male. They both flopped down on the couch and smashed their faces together. They both laughed at how clumsy they were in their current drunk state.

Patiently, the blue-eyed toddler waited for his mother to tell him to come out. He occupied himself, slightly, by playing with his stuffed bunny. He waved it around above his head as he made 'pew' sounds, pretending the bunny with gray markings was a space ship. And the 'pews' were lasers shooting, like in that movie his mother watched a few days before.

But a rumbling in his tummy disturbed his play. He sat up and struggled to get untangled from his torn blue blanket, before he staggered out of his playpen.

"Mommy?" The little boy walked over to his mother and the strange man with gold eyes.

She pulled away from the man's face to glare at her brown haired toddler. "What do you want, boy?" She almost hissed.

"Can I have cheerios?" The blue-eyed child stood in front of the couch.

His mother rolled her eyes, but didn't move to get up. "If you can reach them, you can have them."

The child smiled and took off toward the kitchen. His smile got bigger when he saw the box of Honey Nut Cheerios on top of the refrigerator.

After a moment of thinking, he pushed a kitchen chair up to the counter and pulled himself up and onto the faux granite counter. He stood on his tippy-toes as he leaned against the refrigerator and reached up. No matter how high he reached, he still couldn't grab the box.

Defeated, he climbed back down and started to go back to his mother. "Mommy, I can't reach it." He softly said.

His mother sighed dramatically as she pulled away from the strange man again to look over at the boy. "Kid-" She started.

"I can get it for him." The man gave the boy a soft smile.

"If you want." She flicked her hand in the air.

The man nodded and stood up. "Where's it at squirt?" The man asked as he followed the bouncy boy into the kitchen.

"Up there." The boy pointed to the golden yellow box with a smiling bee on it.

"That's pretty high up." The man noted.

"I couldn't reach it." The boy frowned slightly.

"One day, you'll be able to reach it." The man said.

"Really?" The child perked up once more as the box was handed to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want a bowl?" The man asked.

"No thank you." The boy sat in a chair and grabbed a napkin and opened it up before he poured some cheerios on it.

The man gently messed up the child's unruly brown hair, causing the boy to laugh.

* * *

"Boy!" The toddler's mother stomped into the living room after saying goodbye to the strange man.

The little boy froze from playing with his blocks at the serious tone of his mother's voice.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me when I have someone over?" She hissed as she put her hands on her waist as she stood in front of the little child.

"Not to." The blue-eyed boy mumbled.

"And what did you do?" She raised her voice a little more.

"Interrupted." The child mumbled again.

"Yes. And what did I say would happen if you did that?" She had a smirk on her face.

"No food." The boy sighed, already hungry again from his little snack hours ago.

"Exactly. Now," She walked behind the boy. "Get over here." The boy quickly got up and toddled over to where she was raising his playpen up off the ground. "Get under it." She commanded.

He did as he was told and curled up with his blankets on the floor as she lowered the playpen over him, upside down. Successfully trapping him under it for the rest of the night.

"Now, go to sleep. I don't want to hear a sound out of you." She stomped away to her room, leaving him stuck under the pen in the living room.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. He sat up with the intent to play with his blocks until his mother returned, but found her was still under the playpen.

"Mommy?" He called. "Mommy?"

Silence.

"Mommy?" He called louder.

Still no answer.

"Mommy?!" He cried, as the fear of being alone and trapped started to over come him. "Mommy!"

His little heart started beating faster, and his breathing picked up. "Mommy!" He cried again, louder than before. Tears slipped out of his eyes, trekking down his face and he leaned against the side of the playpen. "Let me out!" He sniffled. "Please?" He quietly added.

* * *

Hours later, his mother returned. When she walked into the living room the tiny tot sat up in his cocoon of blankets.

"Mommy!" He smiled.

She didn't return the gesture.

His smile dropped of his face. "Can I come out now?"

"We're going on a trip." She simply stated, face void of emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

The tiny tot watched from under the playpen as his mother quickly flew about the room stuffing a few things in his tiny Spiderman backpack and a blanket and change of clothes and shoes in a child size suitcase.

The boy hugged his stuffed rabbit close to his little body as his mother approached him.

"Come on, boy." She said as she lifted the playpen up so he could scamper out from under it.

"Where are we going mommy?" He asked, following her out of the room, toward the front door.

"Just on a little trip." She replied, voice flat.

When they stepped out of the small trailer, the child saw the strange man from a few days prior. He gave the man a small wave. The man seemed nice, he had gotten the cheerios from on top of the fridge. His mother never did that for him.

The man gave a small wave back. "Katherine!" He called the boy's mother's name.

"I have nothing to say to you." She hissed at the man with golden eyes.

"Where are you going?" The man asked gently.

"We're just going on a little trip." She curtly replied. "You have interfered enough, Pitch."

"Wait, please?" He tried as he watched her all but the small child in the beat up car.

"No. This is your fault." She slammed the door, startling the blue-eyed boy in the back seat.

"My fault?!" She all but screeched. "This is my fault? How is this my fault? You are the one who went and got authorities involved!"

"Yes, Katherine, this is your fault." Pitch growled. "You leave him home alone all day, you didn't help him get the cheerios down, off the refrigerator I may add, he's very unhealthy and you don't even know his name!"

"I do too know his name!" Katherine spoke through clenched teeth.

"Really? Then what is it?" Pitched questioned, leaning up against her car.

She thought for a moment. "Jack. His name is Jack."

Pitch didn't buy it. "You made that up."

She huffed. "Fine! I did. I never named him. I was originally gonna leave him with his father! But then his father disappeared before I could." She got in Pitch's face. "Now, if you don't mind, my son and I are going on a little trip. So move." She stated before stomping over to the driver's side.

Pitch stepped away from the car and looked in the window at 'Jack'. The blue-eyed boy was smiling at him. Pitch gave him a small sad smile back, all he could do was wave as Katherine started the car and sped away, leaving Pitch in the dust.

* * *

Katherine started to slow the car down when they got into Atlanta, she acted as if she didn't know what was wrong with the car.

"Oh no." She mumbled loud enough for Jack to hear in the back seat.

"What's wrong mommy?" He asked as he moved to sit on the floor of the car.

She sighed dramatically, not that Jack would know the difference. "The car is slowing down."

"Why?" Jack asked, his blue eyes wide.

"I think there's too much weight in the back seat." Katherine told him. "The car isn't used to having someone in the back seat."

"Oh, is it my fault?" Jack questioned.

"It might be. Can we try something really quick?" She asked him as she pulled over to the side of the road, where no one was around.

"Sure." Jack said, hoping this problem gets solved soon, so they could get to their destination.

Katherine got out of the car and walked over to Jack's side. She opened the door and curtly pulled Jack's out of the car as well as his two bags. "Now, Jack-"

"Who's Jack?" The boy asked.

"You are." Katherine told him.

"Really?" Jack asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Jack Frost." She pulled the second name out of thin air. "That's always been your name. Anyways, what I'm going to do is, you're going to wait here, and I'm going to drive around the block to see if the 'extra weight' theory I have is right or not. If it is, we'll think if something to do, and if it's not, we'll continue on our way." She told Jack, as she stood up. "Got it?"

Jack nodded.

"Alright, remember, stay here until I get back." She started backing away towards her side of the car. "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"I have a question." Jack announced.

"And that would be?" His mother asked, nicely, out of character.

"Who was that man you were with earlier before we left?" He asked, curious.

"His name is Pitch Black." She stated. "Now, I'll be right back." She got in her car, and pulled slowly away. Jack watched as she turned the corner and disappeared from his view.

Patiently, Jack waited in the same spot he was told to stay at. Minutes passed by and his mother still had yet to return.

_'Traffic_.' Jack thought as he sat on the ground.

* * *

An hour passed and she had still yet to return. He was beginning to think she wasn't coming back.

* * *

My apologies it's so short, I just had to get this out. How'm I doing?


	4. Chapter 4

'Jack Frost' sat on the ground, leaning against an old brick building. Even with the cold and snow that had started falling, he still stayed where his mother told him to stay at.

_She's coming back; she's just checking the car. _ He mentally told himself.

* * *

When the sun started set, the fear of his mother not coming back started to seep into his tiny young mind. Tears filled up his eyes, blurring his vision, he tried his hardest not to let them fall. But a small hiccup escaped his lips as he unzipped his Spiderman backpack in search of his stuffed bunny. When he found it, he hugged it tight to his tiny frame as he scooted impossibly close to the wall of the brick building.

In the silence of the evening, he heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. His little heart started to beat at a very unhealthy fast rate; being scared, he decided, was not a fun thing to feel.

A figure rounded the corner and stop when they saw little Jack. Then they picked up their pace and walked toward Jack. When the stepped into better lighting, Jack saw it was a police officer, but he still tried to scoot back, away from this stranger.

"Hey," The strange Australian accented man knelt down in front of Jack and held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "What are ya doing out here?"

Jack didn't answer, he just stared at the officer with fear in his blue eyes, frightened tears threatened to fall.

"Hey, hey, hey," The officer began trying not to scare Jack anymore than he already is. "Don't cry, bud, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Jack sniffled as he hugged his stuffed bunny even tighter.

"What's your name?" The officer asked gently.

"J-Jack." The tiny blue-eyed boy stuttered.

"Well, Jack, I'm Officer Bunnymund." The Australian Officer held out his hand to the boy.

"Hi." Jack slowly reached out to shake the stranger's hand.

"It's very nice to meet ya Jack." Officer Bunnymund offered a warm smile. "I have a question, if ya don't mind me asking." He waited for Jack to say something, and when he didn't Bunnymund continued. "Where are your parents?"

Jack sniffled again and became slightly fidgety. "Mother said she'd be right back."

"When was that?" Bunnymund asked as he moved to sit next to Jack, leaning against the brick wall.

Jack shrugged his little shoulders.

Bunnymund looks at Jack for a moment, not saying anything. "Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"No." Jack quietly said, in fact, he was glad the officer was sitting with him. He hated being left alone. And he's spent hours alone in a strange town he's never been in before.

* * *

Officer Aster Bunnymund looked down at Jack as they both sat there against the wall. Bunnymund could tell Jack had been sitting there for a while; the poor child was shivering like a leaf in a windstorm. Letting out a soft sigh, Bunnymund unbuttoned his police coat and draped it over Jack's small shoulder, the fabric instantly swallowing him up.

"Thank you." Jack murmured as he snuggled into the coat.

"Listen, Jack," Bunnymund began, as Jack turned to face him. "Ya've obviously been out here for a while, and something must have distracted your mother. So, why don't we go down to the police station, ya can get warm, maybe get something to eat, and we'll wait for your mother there."

Jack vigorously shook his head. "Mother said I had to stay right here."

Bunnymund gave the boy a sad look. "How about this, we go down to the station, get ya something to eat and get ya warm, and if it's not too late, we'll come back here."

Jack continued to shake his head. "She said I had to stay here."

The Australian officer gently pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "Jack-" He began but stopped when he found he didn't know what to say to the little blue-eyed boy beside him. Just looking at what the boy had, gave him the hunch that the boy's mother planned this; dropping him off with a little suitcase, telling him to wait for her, knowing all along that she wouldn't return to him and he would sit waiting in the cold, loyally, for her to pick him up.

Aster Bunnymund was a tough guy, he had to be; his was the only on left in his family line thanks to a horrible plane crash he narrowly avoided boarding, and being in the police department. He had to have a hard mask on most of the time. But in this one moment, looking down at this young child, this innocent life, his mask began to crumble. Instantly, he reached over and pulled Jack into a hug.

The child didn't fight it; in fact, he didn't even know what Officer Bunnymund was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving ya a hug." Bunnymund told Jack as it dawned on him, if the child didn't know what he was doing, he's probably never had a hug before.

"Oh." Was Jack's only reply before he melted the tiniest bit into his first ever hug.

"Let's go get ya something to eat." Bunnymund said as he pulled away. He stood up from the pavement and held out his hand to the almost 4 year old. When the boy took his hand, Bunnymund reached down to the bag's Jack had.

* * *

Aster Bunnymund sat in the lobby at the table, across from Jack, watching as the child ate his food. He could plainly see the boy hasn't had proper nutrition. But at the moment, his main concern was finding out who this kid was. "So, Jack, what's your last name?"

"Mother told me my name before she dropped me off. She said my name was Jack Frost."

_'Told me my name before she dropped me off.'_ That was an odd thing to say on the topic. "Didn't you know before?"

Jack finished eating his carrot before he replied. "No, she always called me boy." He shrugged, as if it were normal thing.

That pulled at Aster's heartstrings. He was so nonchalant saying that. A child should not be used to his mother only calling him 'boy' and not having a real name. Aster kind of took that Frost was just a name that popped into Jack's mother's head. The fact that Jack wasn't his true name; just another name that came to mind. "How did you end up waiting for her?" He pushed the paper cup full of apple juice Jack had been trying to reach, towards him.

He took a small sip and sat the cup back down. "She was driving and the car started to slow and she said she thought that since the car wasn't used to the extra weight in the back, it was being weighed down. So she stopped the car and had me get out. She said she was just driving around the block to see if what she thought was right." Jack dropped his fork in the Mac and Cheese he was about to eat. He stared at it for a moment while tears filled up his blue eyes. He looked up at the officer. "She's not coming back is she?"

Aster's heart just shattered. "I- I don't know, bud. Why don't you finish eating?" His voice ever so slightly cracked.

Jack did as he was told, sniffling every once in a while.

"I have to go in the next room for a moment, are ya gonna be okay out here?" Bunnymund asked as Jack took a bite of macaroni and cheese.

Jack gave a small nod as he accidently dropped a small forkful of the cheesy noodles on his shirt.

Bunnymund chuckled before handing a paper napkin to the child. "Alright, I'll be right back." He stood up and turned around. "Keep an eye on him." He told the random officer stuck behind the front desk.

The desk officer nodded in acknowledgement, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Aster made his way up a flight of stairs to his boss' office. He gave a light knock and waited to be let in.

"Is open!" A Russian accented voice bellowed through the door.

Aster winced at the loudness before he opened the door. "North, mate, we've got a problem."

North sat up straighter in his chair. "What's the problem?"

"I found a kid on the streets." Aster began.

"Runaway?" North absently waved his hand. Runaways were always being picked up off the streets in this town.

"No, he's only almost four." Aster sat in the seat across from his boss.

* * *

**I know, odd place to end it. I'm an odd person. But I'm an odd person who really appreciates all of your reviews and follows and favorites of this story. You guys are *the* best! Thanks. **

_**Happy New Year!**_


End file.
